Jordan Hale
Jordan Raymond Hale is a main character in an as of yet un-named Covenant story. Born in Boston, Massachusetts, on the 15th of July, 1982, he is 24 throughout the duration of the story. Tall, at 6"1, Jordan is known for belonging to a family of Witchhunters, who seek out and take the Power from families such as those within the Covenant. 'Background' Wherever there is a great power, there are people who are going to try and control that power. Jordan’s family are descended from the Reverend Hale, who was present in Salem during the original Witch Trails. While Hale left the scene, he remembered what he’d seen, and knew that were was a kind of ‘evil’ there. His descendents knew of that evil, and the knowledge was passed down the family. At some point down the track, a Hale thought that they should have a way of defending themselves against the Users, and started up the Witch Hunting. Not the kind that went down in Salem, but something far more brutal. Tracking down those who could Use, and stripping them of their powers. The Hales believed that there were more such families out there than just those in Salem, and all over the world they tracked them down, but none had yet returned to investigate Ipswich. Jordan was raised in a family that expected him to become a Witch Hunter from a young age, and was trained thus. He is well built due to his gruelling exercise regime, and was made to study a wide range of subjects while homeschooled, including the occult ways that they used to strip the Users Power away. Jordan knew that there were other ways of living, and as a child he questioned his family’s way of doing things, whether it was right, and whether all Users were as evil as they were told. He did so only once, and from then on was forced into his family’s way of things. By the time he was an adult, Jordan forgot his initial questions, and only had his loyalty to his cause. Jordan spent a few years going around Europe, travelling for himself even as he sought out any kind of User. A part of him always remembered his misgivings, but he never let himself stray from his path. He was the first Hale in many generations to go near Ipswich, and he only did so because he was following Chase Collins. He’d long suspected Chase of being a User, due to Chase’s lack of hiding his talents, but Chase moved himself to Ipswich before Jordan could strike. That struck him as curious, and after some investigation, he discovered the other families, and their link to the original families in Salem. He realised that he’d his a big jackpot here, but he didn’t alert the rest of his organisation, either wanting to keep it to himself, or for some subliminal reason unknown to him. He figured out that Astrid would be the easiest link to go for, and so decided to attach himself to her, and get closer to the families. 'Appearance' Jordan is tall, well build, and a very handsome young man. He keeps his dark blonde hair shortish, and often wears is messy, as if he can’t be bothered to brush it. His eyes are a light blue, that sometimes darken to a light grey if he is feeling angry. He keeps his face clean-shaven. He is muscled, but not in a bulky way, and he has the presence of a man you do not want to mess with. 'Personality' He is very driven towards his goals, and he fully dedicates himself to whatever course he’s set himself on, he lets nothing stand in his way. Jordan has a charismatic and open personality, which makes it easy for people to like/want to get to know him. He is incredibly charming when he wants to be, and has a sharp wit to accompany his dry sense of humour. Jordan isn’t violent outside of his work, but he does have an issue with controlling his temper. He’s also never felt at peace with himself and what he does, and that is a constant internal torture for him. He is eager to live up to his families desires of him, and loathes disappointing those he cares about. 'Ambitions' He has successfully fooled himself into believing that his ambitions are the same as those of his family, namely, bringing down those with the Power. But, secretly (even to himself) Jordan wants nothing to do with that. He enjoys sketching and playing the guitar, hobbies that he’s had to keep to himself for many years. 'Strengths' He has very keen instincts, and that has always served him well. Jordan is also a very talented actor, with an uncanny ability to make most people believe what he wants them to. He’s athletic, thanks to his training, but he doesn’t particularly enjoy sports. He’s good at expressing himself through little sketches, but is really talented at playing the guitar, which he had to teach himself to do. His easygoing charms make it easy for people to open up to him. 'Weaknesses' He doesn’t listen to his heart when he should, a fear of disappointing his family having overruled that. He has a lot of pent up frustration at his family and his way of life, but he can’t release it properly because that would mean betraying all that he has ever known. He’s a morally conflicted person, and has a lot of ghosts straying around his mind. He knows what he does is wrong, but he continues to do it. He refuses to let anything overtake his loyalty to his family legacy, and that tears him up inside. 'Habits' Pacing while in thought, constantly checking out the area with his gaze, an inability to keep still for a period of time longer than a few minutes. When he’s feeling anxious or conflicted, he just likes to be alone, or play his guitar. He takes out his anger on mostly inanimate objects, and when in private, very rarely losing it in front of people. 'Relationships' 'Family' 'Lucian Hale' Jordan’s father, and the driving force behind his way of life. Lucian is a firm believer in all that his family does and stands for, he can’t understand why his eldest son ever had doubts, and was the one to firmly put down any suspicion in Jordan’s mind that what they did was wrong. He was ashamed of his son, and for a long time refused to acknowledge him, and that was what made Jordan snap back to the family way and want to be recognised in his father’s eyes. Jordan’s skills made him a protégée to Lucian, and he saw him as more of a tool that a son. Jordan looks up to his father, but finds it hard to admit that he respects him, because he doesn’t. He doesn’t want to be the kind of man his father was, and he doesn’t want to ever become a father because he worries that he’d be just like Lucian. 'Carmen Hale' She married into the Hale family knowing full well what she was stepping into, but she loved a part of Lucian that only she ever seemed able to bring forth. Around her, he became a different person, and was much kinder. She didn’t want her boys to be raised so brutally, but on that one topic Lucian would never bend. Carmen tried to keep them as safe as she could, but she never tries to deny what their father as teaching them, no matter how much she disagreed, because she knew that doing so would turn Lucian against her. She was secretly proud of Jordan when he questioned the beliefs of the Hale family, and it was from her that he inherited his artistic inclinations. 'Damon Hale' His younger brother by four years, Damon has always both looked up to Jordan, and felt in his shadow. He sometimes feels like he’s perpetually having to live up to his big brother, whom he also holds up as an idol and model for aspiration. Jordan would like nothing more than for Damon to surpass him, and he’s always tried to protect his little brother from the more violent side of their father. A big part of why Jordan stays with the Hale family, is because he doesn’t want to leave Damon to it. Damon doesn’t want to be ‘babied’ by Jordan, and doesn’t like being ‘looked after’, he wants to grow up and be seen as a man, and has always wanted to rush into situation. Jordan worries a lot about his brother, worried that something will happen to him someday because he’ll rush into it and not think about the possible consequence. 'Friends/Other' 'Reid Garwin' Reid never trusted Jordan, but to be frank, he’s never trusted any of Astrid’s boyfriends. He did his usual trying to scare him off, but that didn’t work on Jordan. After time, and as Jordan continued his well done act, Reid came to hold a grudging respect for him, and had to acknowledge that being with Jordan was great for Astrid. He never quite let go of his original mistrust, and kept a perpetual close eye on Jordan, much to Astrid’s annoyance. Jordan knew from the start that Reid would be one of his quarry, but as he continued to date Astrid, and get to know everyone else, he saw that he was little more than an irresponsible teenager, and not the great evil his family spoke of. Jordan could draw a lot of parallels between Reid and his own little brother, and Reid’s similarity to Damon was both an aid to Jordan, and a curse. When everything came out in the open, Reid was sorry for the pain it caused his sister, and sorry too because he’d come to like Jordan. Jordan acknowledged to Reid that he’d liked him, but couldn’t let that get in the way of everything else. 'The Sons' Like Reid, the rest of the Sons also felt that strange mistrust of Jordan from the beginning, although they managed to palm it off as them being worried about him dating Astrid. Caleb and Pogue were always weary around Jordan, keeping their distance, and they never got to know him that well. Tyler got to know him a bit better, and thought he was an okay guy. Caleb was the first one to recognise his name, Hale, and being a connection to them through the Book of Damnation. When he tried to relay his suspicions, it was disbelieved by Astrid, and to a lesser extent by Reid and Tyler. Jordan observed and asked questions about the Sons in a subtle manner, and he never really saw the evil his family had so long spoken of, but his duty was firm in his mind. The only thing that stopped him killing them, was that he would have had to kill Astrid to do it. 'Love Interest' 'Astrid Garwin' Jordan originally got close to Astrid because he saw that she would be a good way to get at the rest of the families, but as time went on, and he got to know her, that became a whole lot more. Jordan had never really dated anyone before, only ever having flings and one-night-stands, so it was a totally new experience for him. He wasn’t prepared for the emotional attachment he’d begin to truly feel for her, and as they spent more time together, Jordan she came to be the only person that he’d ever truly loved. After seeing her art, and accidentally admitting that he drew as well, Astrid became the first person that he showed his sketches to, and the pair of them would then sometimes just sit together and draw. She was also the first person that he displayed his musical talent to, and she encouraged him to play in bars/cafes. When Jordan realised what was going on with Astrid, his original doubts in his family began to resurface, and he became even more conflicted and angry for a time. In a rare moment, Astrid saw that temper flare up, but she didn’t let it scare her off. The fact that she stayed, and tried to help him, only made him love her more, and also feel more conflicted. He is the one that she opened up to about her adoption insecurities, and he helped her get through that. When he had to acknowledge, to his surprise, the real depth of his feelings for Astrid, he very nearly turned from his way of life. But in the end, he was unable to, and continued down the path he’d first started. When Astrid found out about him, she was heartbroken and shocked, and begged him to see that he could be something more. While he wanted to believe her, he’d spent so much of his life forcing himself to follow his family, that he really couldn’t see anything else to do with his life. He loved her, but he couldn’t ever be with her, as she would forever side with those he considered his enemies. Despite that, when the chance was there, he was unable to make himself kill her Sons, if it meant he had to kill her to get to them. That showed Astrid that there was a good in him that she suspected he’d hidden away, and he left, vowing to never return, and never see her again.